1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard drive carrying device and its hard drive box, and more particularly to a carrying device and its hard drive box for concentratedly placing a plurality of hard drives to integrate the hard drives, thereby achieving systematization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since technology is rapidly developed, computer system technology is gradually improved. A company usually utilizes computerized management to integrate and control operational resources inside the company and is in widespread use. However, data saved in its inner system may need enormous storage capacity. The demand of storage spaces may not be satisfied in three or five hard drives. A hard drive carrying device which can fasten a plurality of hard drives may be utilized in the system to concentrate storing these hard drives. Simultaneously, hard drives are mutually systematized such that they can be taken as a united storage space.
This type of hard drive carrying device usually comprises a supporting stand. The supporting stand can be placed with a plurality of hard drive boxes. Each hard drive box has a space for carrying a hard drive. In the present technology, the type of hard drive carrying device is that a plurality of inserting slots is disposed at an end of the supporting stand to insert each hard drive box. However, the foregoing technique may not be good enough in the space application. Consequently, the number of carried hard drives is usually limited. In addition, since the conventional hard drive box is fastened in the supporting stand and needs to be easily taken out, a valve of fastening and opening the hard drive box and the supporting stand is disposed to a front end place of the hard drive box. However, the conventional valve usually occupies quite thickness to cause a defect. In the present system, data format and file sizes that need to be saved are more different than before and need more saving spaces. A key issue of reducing the size of a hard drive valve in a limited space to optimize the space arrangement is really important.